


Frozen Sunrise

by theimpossiblegeekygrrl



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Instability, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblegeekygrrl/pseuds/theimpossiblegeekygrrl
Summary: A possible interscene starting after Hap kicks The OA out of the vehicle and ending when we find them on the ground, later. Heed the tags, the story is nondescript but could be a trigger.





	Frozen Sunrise

The sky was lilac, feathered with wisps of white. 

“Beautiful,” I murmured. 

It was the first sunrise I’d seen in two years, if I could see beyond the trees, or past the anger and hurt in Hap’s eyes. The ground cut my tender scars as he moved over me, though there was no pain where there should have been. I felt only what I wanted to feel - the movements flowing between Homer, and me, and the others…

Not the movements that violated my body. 

The bright streaks of a yellow sun filtered into the sky, far away from here.


End file.
